Kimba the White Lion-A Legend Reborn
This here's a quick look at Kimba The White Lion-A Legend Reborn, a spoof of the Lion King, with an anime twist. Plot In the Pride Lands of Africa, a pride of lions rules over the animal kingdom from Pride Rock. King Panja's and Queen Eliza's newborn son, Kimba, presents himself to the gathering animals by Daniel the mandrill, the kingdom's shaman, and the advisor. Panja shows Kimba the Pride Lands and Jungle as he explains to him the responsibilities of kingship and the "circle of life", which connects all living things. Panja's younger river, Claw, covets the throne and plots to eliminate Panja and Kimba, so he may become king. He tricks Kimba and his best friend Kitty (to whom it is expected Kimba by spotted hyenas led by Tom, Tab, and Crassus the black leopard. Panja is alerted about the incident by his majordomo, the parrot Pauley, and rescues the cubs. Though upset with Kimba, Panja forgives him and explains that the great kings of the past watch over them from the night sky, from which he will one day watch over Kimba. Meanwhile, Claw visits the hyenas, Gazzi the vulture, and Crassus and manages to convince them to help him overthrow Panja in exchange for hunting rights in the Jungle and Grasslands. Scar sets a trap for his brother and nephew, luring Kimba into a gorge and having the hyenas drive a large herd of wildebeest into a stampede that will trample him. He informs Panja of Kimba's peril, knowing that the king will rush to save his son. Panja saves Kimba but ends up getting caught by the rangers, along with Leona and Eliza. Claw refuses to help Panja, but instead of sending him falling to his death. He then convinces Simba that the tragedy was Simba's own fault and advises him to leave the kingdom and never return. He orders the hyenas to kill the cub, but Simba escapes. Scar tells the pride that both Panja and Kimba were killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king, allowing his three hyena minions and the rest of their large pack and other fierce animals like vultures to live in the Jungle and Grasslands. Daniel baboon is worried, and then, he makes a smudge in his picture of Kimba. Kimba hangs on a cliff in a desert and is rescued by Bucky and the Vulture bros Wing-o, Fling-o, Bling-o, and Dingo, who are fellow outcasts. Kimba grows up in the oasis with his six new pals and other animals buzzards, crocodiles, lizards, eagles living a carefree life under the motto "Hakuna Matata" ("no worries" in Swahili). Now a preteen, Kimba rescues Bucky the Gazelle and Pauley from a hungry preteen lioness, who turns out to be Kitty. She and Kimba reunite and fall in love, and she urges him to return home, telling him that the Jungle and Grasslands have nearly become a drought-stricken wasteland under Claw's reign. Feeling guilty over his family's capture, Kimba refuses and storms off. He then encounters Rafiki, who tells him that Panja, Eliza and Leona live on in the preserve. Kimba is visited by his dad, mom, and sister, who tell him that he must take his rightful place as king. Realizing that he can no longer run from his past, Kimba and his pals decide to return to the Jungle and the Grasslands. Aided by his friends, Kimba sneaks past the hyenas at Panja's jungle and confronts Claw, who was about to fight Eliza. Claw taunts Kimba over his role in Panja capture, Kimba reveals the truth to the rest of the pride. Claw attempts to defend himself, but his knowledge of Panja's moment (despite having previously claimed that he arrived too late at the gorge) exposes his role in Panja's capture. The Vulture bros, Pauley, Bucky, some helpful hyenas, black leopards, buzzards, jackals, egrets, rhinos, Newton the Chameleon, and the lionesses fend off the hyenas, whilst Gazeive says "Oh, rats" as Crassus is chased off by Panja while Claw, attempting to escape, is cornered by Kimba at the top of Grassland Rock. Claw begs for mercy and attempts to blame the hyenas for his actions; Kimba spares his life but orders him to leave the Pride Lands for now. Claw refuses and attacks his nephew, but Kimba manages to toss him from the top of the rock. Claw survives the fall but is chased off by the hyenas, vultures, crocodiles and black leopards who overheard his attempt to betray them. Afterward, Kimba takes over the kingship and makes Kitty his queen. A few years later, with the jungle and grassland restored to its usual state and Claw's reign over, Daniel presents Kimba and Kitty's newborn cub to the assembled animals vultures, crocodiles, buzzards, dinosaurs, secretary birds, continuing the circle of life. Category:Kimba the white lion reboot Category:DVDS Category:Disney spoofs Category:YTV Category:Friendly characters etc Category:Anime Category:Animes